Current forming technology relies on high pressure, speed and complicated material flow pathways which produce a product lacking in quality. High pressure works the meat cells, the higher the pressure the more massaging or squeezing of the meat cells takes place. High speed combined with a complicated flow path massages and works the meat product, releasing myosin/actin from the cells causing the muscle fiber to bind together and contract (protein bind). The contraction takes place during high heat application as in cooking. The action of the meat fiber is to contract in length, this contraction combined with protein bind not only shortens the muscle fiber which if not controlled causes odd cook shapes but a rubber like texture with a tough bite.
In muscle, actin is the major component of thin filaments, which together with the motor protein myosin (which forms thick filaments), are arranged into actomyosin myofibrils. These fibrils comprise the mechanism of muscle contraction. Using the hydrolysis of ATP for energy, myosin heads undergo a cycle during which they attach to thin filaments, exerting a tension, and then depending on the load, perform a power stroke that causes the thin filaments to slide past, shortening the muscle.
Muscle fibril structure is measured from micrometers to several millimeters in length. These fibril structures are bundled together to form muscles. Myofibril proteins are the largest group and probably more is known about these proteins than any other. In muscle cells actin is the scaffold on which myosin proteins generate force to support muscle contraction. Myosin is the major protein that is extracted from the muscle cells by mechanical means.
An important purpose of tumbling and massaging is to solubilize and extract myofibril proteins to produce a protein exudate on the surface of the meat. The exudates bind the formed pieces together upon heating. Binding strength also increases with increased massaging or blending time. This is due to increased exudate formation on the surface of the meat. Crude myosin extraction is increased with increased blending time.
Grinding/chopping utilizes the concept of rupturing the cell to release protein. This mechanical chopping or shearing takes place at the shear/fill plate hole. This process extracts actin and myosin from muscle cells.
Mixing, utilizes friction and kinetic energy to release protein extraction. Fill hole shape and spacing can cause dead spots and turbulence in the meat flow. This change of direction is a form of mixing and massaging. This is another process, which extracts actin and myosin from muscle cells.
Massaging, utilizes friction and kinetic energy to increase protein extraction. This action takes place almost anywhere meat comes in contact with processing equipment and is moved or has a change of direction via pressure. This is also a procedure which involves extracting actin and myosin from muscle cells.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,950 relates to a cooking appliance having a plurality of parallel spaced heat transfer fins. An array of projecting cooking fins on which the hamburger patty is impaled are thermally connected to heat transfer fins. The cooking appliance is introduced into a water based liquid heating medium so that heat is transferred through the fins and projecting grills to the heat interior of the hamburger patty. In this way, cooking is accomplished in a relatively short period of time, and the amount of fat or meat juices boiled away is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,435 relates to a hamburger type meat patty and a method for reducing the weight loss of the patty by applying a juice retaining coating to the patty. The coating contains at least 30% by weight dry powdered egg whites.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050042321 relates to a molding apparatus for forming food patties having top and bottom surface contours. The device forms a two-dimensional horizontal profile patty that is curved or otherwise irregular to stimulate the shape of a food item, such as a chicken drumstick.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050214399 relates to an apparatus for forming food patties having surface indentations. A mold pattern having open areas and solid areas is arranged adjacent a first face of the cavity and indented from a second face. The patent teaches a patty having one or more grooves in a top surface thereof. The patent teaches a patty have one or more non-longitudinal depressions in at least the top surface of the patty.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070054005 relates to a molding apparatus for forming food patties having top and bottom surface contours. The invention teaches a patty having an irregular or curved profile taking through a vertical cross section and a horizontal cross section. The patent teaches a patty having both a top and bottom non flat surface contour.